Commander Whooping Crane
Whooping Crane is a character and kid villain who only decided to act like a hero so he could force his cousin to retire from superhero, I.E Proving he's better. Whooping Crane is very smug and sees himself above everyone. He also feels entitled to have things or people, such as Lizbeth as Whooping Crane likes her and wants her to be his and even tried to recruit her to his side. She refused him and that made him angry He decided if he couldn't have her no one would. So he joined forces with Discord to do just that. He also has a smug sense of feeling better than others stating that he would not take orders from a Bean. This irked Slade when he was with him and Slade decided to kick him out rather than put up with bratiness from someone who thinks he knows everything. Slade eventually tracked him down and set the location to Heloise who kidnapped, tortured and eventually killed him. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Whooping Crane serves Discord for their mission and he does so for revenge on those who don't do what he wants. He start by setting a fake restaurant with Gideon and gets his hands on Dib, Bubbles, Boomer and Nina. He is arrested though when Nina snarks at him about misquoting Shakespeare. He gets Discord's help by borrowing his allies MOM and Terrance Lewis. He admits he tries to kills Dib, Bubbles, Boomer and Nina but points he is not guilty by means of insanity. He blames Lizbeth for his insanity and then convinces the jury and many that she is at fault, Lizbeth keep revealing his lies but he tells by telling them they went through a rough patch and broke up and that she is harranging him. Milo and the others aren't having it though knowing he's a liar. He decides to blow up the building as he can't take Lizbeth pointing out the truth but Milo throws it out the window, he has a heart attack and faints and Discord's agents tell the others he's dead and that Lizbeth charmed Milo to do it. In between the earlier parts he gloated to Lizbeth what he did, and she nearly broke every bone in his body. He got better though he still has a hard time moving his bones. Allies and enemies Allies: Himself, Dr. Weil, Discord, the Dystopia League Enemies: Lizbeth, Captain Flamingo (cousin), Bender, Dib, Bubbles, Slade Gallery Snapshot 30 (11-11-2012 6-44 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Archenemies Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Characters that hail from the Captain Flamingo Universe Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Dystopia League Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Evil vs. Evil